


Little Boy Blue

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: Yellow Roses of Texas [4]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: The best kinks are the unexpected ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story, as are so many of the ones I write, was inspired by an obscene amount of thirst for Jared Padalecki, and because Kat is a sin bin who likes to enable people. When I asked the heavens for an amanuensis, this is what I got. Thanks babe, you're one in a million <3
> 
> And because there is never, ever enough of tall, hot, hairy boys in panties. Ever.

If there is a limit to how much porn can be watched, Jared has yet to find it.

 

Jensen is in Austin for the next week - and he’s already been gone for four days. When the chance had come up to weigh in on redrawing Texas's 34 congressional districts in a far more balanced, fair way, Jensen had packed his bags and taken off.

 

He's glad for him, truly. This is what he got into the world of local politics and government for - effecting change at a higher level. It's his dream and goal and Jared knows he's happy with what he's getting to do. Jensen gets a full ten days with legislators and lawyers from all corners of the Lone Star state to chat with - he really doesn’t mind not being in that particular know.

 

It just makes him really, really glad he’s not a politician and that he gets to stay home and hang with the dog and mind his own business. 

 

And stroke his cock to as much fucking dirty, dirty porn as he wants. Thus far Jared has yet go get his fill, and the scene he’s watching now just ended with a spectacular facial from the bottom all over his tops face, followed by a full three minutes of come swapping.

 

It’s got Jared boned as fuck, and he has to squeeze himself tight to stop from orgasming too soon.

 

He’s been here for at least an hour and a half now, his dinner long settled and his body still aching from his workout earlier. He didn’t even bother getting dressed from the shower, wearing a pair of gym shorts just long enough to keep anything valuable from getting burned while he cooked. They had been shed before he sprawled himself out on the sofa and taken his cock in hand, not in the least bit surprised to find he was half hard and already starting to get wet before he’d even started browsing.

 

Titan is on his dog bed in the corner, and raises his eyebrows in particularly judgmental fashion when Jared shifts on the couch and brings his thumb up to lick it clean where it’s smeared with precome.

“Your father isn’t home, don’t look at me like that.”

Is it weird to get lost in touching yourself in front of your dog?

Jared spends all of ten seconds worrying about it and goes back to what he was doing, arching his right leg up to give his balls some more room to breathe. He’s working his way through the playlist he’s been cultivating for a year now, picking up where he left off after his last ‘bate session. Some of the videos he added purely out of recommendation, others because they feature some of his favorite porn stars.  _ A lot  _ of them feature guys in suits, and those suits either becoming removed or destroyed in the process of whatever their scene partner - or partners - do to them.

The scene starts, and Jared resumes his languorous, maximum-pleasure stroke. He’s probably going to be a little raw behind his foreskin tomorrow, but that’s okay, really. The journey earning it will be completely worth it.

His eyes stay glued to the screen, watching the two guys move through the preliminaries, the “boss” standing up behind his desk and making fuck eyes at the bottom. Jared holds his breath as he unloops his tie from around his neck and drops it, each button that gets popped open adding to the throb of arousal that’s settled in Jared’s lower body.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he murmurs and licks his fingers clean of his precome again before he starts to stroke again

It’s nearly a mistake that he did, because when the top undresses, he’s wearing a deep red bra and matching panties that have absolutely no fucking business looking as good as they do on this hairy, tall, big-cocked hunk of man.

Jared’s arousal shoots through the roof and it’s all he can do to hold onto himself.

The bottom seems just as genuinely surprised as Jared does, taking his top in before dropping to his knees and pressing his face into the top’s lace and silk covered  crotch. Jared replaces them both in his mind with himself and Jensen, how fucking  _ hot  _ Jensen would look mouthing at Jared’s hard cock through a pair of those; it’s not hard to imagine how wet and silky they would feel, combined with the perfect heat of Jensen’s mouth against his skin.

Jared doesn’t bother to examine how or why that would be strange, not with his dick fully in charge right now and the guys on screen very obviously getting off on it. Christ, he wasn’t expecting to discover a new fucking kink this evening but it’s fucking happening anyway, and Jared can’t tear his eyes or mind away from it. He’ll process it after he comes, which is looking more and more like it’s going to be soon.

He’s rock hard, thick as he can get without slipping on one of his cock rings - he’s kicking himself for not getting them from his bedside table before he sat down. The bottom on screen is playing with his tops hairy nipples through the bra, hugging his muscled chest like it was painted onto him. Jared mirrors them, sliding his fingers through his chest hair before pinching his left nipple  _ hard,  _ groaning with the sharp bite of pain that light up every synapse throughout his nervous system. He times his strokes with the top on screen, keeping pace with him until his body starts to tremble from the focused stimulation he’s keeping right near the head of his cock.

“Gonna fuck you so hard when you get home, babe.” Jared pictures Jensen riding him, his cock stuck out of one side of his panties while he fills up Jensen’s ass, Jensen moaning and begging for more. He knows he’s going to need him when he comes back, and if Jensen makes it in the door without Jared burying himself balls deep inside it’ll only be through an act of God. That image sends him over the edge in a hurry, heat exploding out from the base of his spine and making him come so hard he nails himself in the bottom of the chin, coating his body with spurt after spurt. He’d started edging two days ago, and it makes his climax bone-shakingly good, milking out every fucking drop until he collapses back into the cushions and lets his bliss course through him.

Jared scoops his come out from his abs and sucks each finger until there’s none left, tasting his own body and letting fantasy Jensen kiss the mess back to him. He has half a mind to drive to Austin on his next day off and leave a wrecked hotel room and a satisfied husband in his wake - but that means he would have to, well,  _ drive to Austin. _

He’ll settle for waiting for Jensen to come back to him.

Even after he comes, his curiosity is still piqued and fuck, the guy who topped has  _ more  _ scenes like the one he just busted to. He gets up without cleaning himself off, downs two glasses of water in the kitchen, and then goes to their bedroom to get his cock rings. He chooses two of his metal ones, one for his shaft, the other for the whole shooting match. He loves to fuck Jensen when wearing this combination, since it always leaves his ass gaping and Jared feeling particularly satisfied with himself for doing such a good job.

By the time he gets back downstairs, he’s hard again, the cock rings making every fucking vein in his cock stand out in stark relief against his skin. He knows he’s going to have to work for this next orgasm,but if there are more of this guy in his hot fucking lingerie, he’s going to work hard for it. He scoops up a palmful of coconut oil after he sits down, slicks up, and gets right back into it.

By the time he’s finished, he’s blown two more loads, his cock is angry red and sore, and Titan is begging for his last walk of the night. Jared’s legs are wobbly as he takes him to the backyard one more time, his whole body shaking with the weight of his discovery and wondering how he he can gets his hands on a pair. Or two. Maybe three, because variety is important.

Once he’s back inside he can feel the exhaustion seeping right on down to his bones, and he sends off a good night message to Jensen. Jensen beat him to it, having passed one one twenty minutes before hand. He considers a selfie, decides against it, and cleans himself up before sliding under the covers.

His mind won’t shut off yet, so he grabs his phone one more time and opens his browser.

Typing in “men’s panties” shows him a whole lot of lace and frilly things he can buy online, and he spends a solid five minutes just drooling over the various pictures and offers to buy that come up - but this is Texas, and he knows it’s painted with in many colors.

_ Men’s panties near me  _ turns up a boutique called “Silk Sins” over in Dutton, and with that special mission in mind for his next day off, Jared falls asleep to dreams of silk hugging his cock and balls.

It’s not quite a substitute for Jensen’s warm, solid body next to him, but it could be a lot,  _ lot  _ worse.

___

So far as buildings go, Silk Sins looks like any other shop in this part of town. It’s got its goods on display through the window, and there’s no screen out front showing who’s going in and out of it at any given moment. No one except the people already inside would even know he’s there, and the longer he sits out here in his truck, the longer he stands to be accused of being some sort of weird pervert.

Given some of the things he and Jensen have done to and for each other, it’s at least partially true. Thinking about Jensen does nothing to help his uncomfortable semi, and not even the compression shorts he’s wearing are doing much to fight it. He grinds the heel of his hand against his cock and takes a deep breath, deciding that he does indeed still want this, and gets out, his boots clacking against the asphalt as he walks towards the store’s annoyingly well lit front.

He’s had two days to screw up his courage, only the longer he’s waited has been directly proportional to the amount of courage he has left. He steels his nerve once more, fixes the image of Jensen naked in his mind, and keeps walking forward. Easy enough, right?

Once inside, Jared becomes aware of just how much he’s sweated because it cools against his neck and back, making his t-shirt stick to his spine. He’s glad he’s got his hair pulled back today, or it would be sticking to his neck and making this experience even more uncomfortable. He does a quick scan of the place to double check that there’s no one in here he knows.

Aside from the lady (thank goodness) coming from the back of the store to greet him, he’s the only patron on the show floor right now.

“Lord, bless you for sending this man through my door this morning.” She pretends to fan herself and extends her arm in greeting, beckoning Jared further into her showroom. “What is it I can do for you today, sir?”

Jared has to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth, clearing his throat and trying his hardest to not latch too hard onto the idea of getting the floor to swallow him up. “Uh… I…” He tries again, takes a deep breath, and manages to start making the English language work for him again. “I want to try some panties. For me. And a bra. That’s not weird, is it? I mean, I am gay, but… I was curious and…”

So much for getting his point across in a way that doesn’t manage to paint him as some oaf who’s never interacted with another person before. Why is it that when he walks into his favorite sex shop he can tell whomever is behind the counter exactly what he wants and what he wants it to do to him, but once he’s confronted with lingerie he forgets how to talk. Unreal.

“Shhh, baby, you don’t have a thing to worry about. Lots of guys get the itch for silk against their skin, you ain’t the first.” Jared reads her name tag - Gloria - and tries to figure it out if it’s better or worse that she seems like a favorite aunt he could tell all of his worries to. “Follow me, alright, uh, what’s your name, baby?”

Jared can at least answer that without any sort of doubt. “Jared.”

“Handsome name for a handsome man.”

Jared blushes and follows without hesitation.

Apparently the world of panties for guys is a lot, lot larger than he thought it would be, because there’s an entire, separate section of the store devoted to lingerie purpose designed for, well,  _ external anatomy.  _ Jared’s confidence starts to pick up again as Gloria stops and assesses her goods, then turns back to Jared and gives him a long, slow look that feels like equal parts undressing and a painter before making the first brush strokes on a fresh canvas.

“Raise your arms for me, baby.” Gloria produces a tape measure and throws it around Jared’s chest, then whistles at the result. “Looks like someone takes chest day seriously.” She winks up at Jared and then slides the tape measure lower, measuring his hips and clucking her teeth with approval. 

“How do you feel about baby blue, Jared?”

“I… I like it?” Jared didn’t actually stop to think about what color would look good on him, so he’s going to trust Gloria on this one. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“Right this way.”

Before long, Gloria has come up with three different sets of a bra and panties, and she hands them over to Jared with a gleam in her eye. “Why don’t you go try these on and see what you think.”  She leads him to a fitting room and leaves him to his own devices - Jared’s about to walk into unknown waters and there probably isn’t much he can do beyond just going in and seeing what he thinks.

There’s a mirror in the fitting room, full length, and Jared keeps his back to it as he takes his clothes off. The cool air in the store has his nipples hard, to the point of him  _ wanting  _ to pinch them. He brings the first bra up to his front and presses it against his chest without actually putting it on, biting his tongue when the soft material brushes against his skin. His cock bobs with arousal, and Jared looks down just in time to watch a glob of precome bead up and drip to the floor. Christ, the same arousal he felt the other night when he jerked off is back, and it only increases tenfold when he puts the bra on and hooks it in the back, having to force himself to remember to breathe.

The matching panties are a bikini style, and Jared can’t fucking believe how  _ skimpy  _ they feel as he adjusts them on his hips, his cock laying hard over to the right and peeking out the top, leaking even more against his hip. He tucks it back down into the panties, pleased to find that they just  _ barely  _ can contain him.

Oh, fuck  _ yes  _ he’s going to like these.

He turns around and checks himself out in the mirror, having to stifle his laugh at how  _ good  _ he looks. His body hair offers such a sharp contrast to the soft blue silk clinging to his body, the cut of his abs and chest delightfully incongruous to the deliberate femininity of the material. He’s rock fucking hard too, and he stands there for a long time admiring the shape of his cock straining against the material of the panties.

He walks out wearing the boy cut panties under his jeans, just so he can feel that much more silk against his skin. Gloria is at the front counter, and smiles when she realizes Jared only hands her two pairs of panties (with precome stains in them, but they’re his now) and three bras - he’ll save them for Jensen.

“How do you feel, Jared?”

“Sexy. Good. I uh… might bring my husband back after I show these to him.  _ I’ll definitely  _ be back.”

Just the thoughts of bringing Jensen back here makes his cock stir anew, after he’d worked for a solid five minutes to will it back down. “I’m glad I could help you, baby, now you enjoy them, you hear?”

Jared can’t do much more than nod, already addicted to the feeling of silk sliding around on his legs as he walks towards his truck.

___

The drive home is one of the most difficult, erotically fraught of his life, and he has no one to blame but himself. He absolutely can’t keep his fucking hands to himself, his cock rock fucking hard and straining hard against the right leg of his jeans. He keeps grinding his palm against the outline of his cock, the silk against his skin getting hotter and hotter. It’s like every time he touches himself his skin tightens and his cock gets impossibly harder - it’s entirely likely he’s going to come untouched before he even gets home and can actually take the time to properly enjoy himself. He keeps trying to come up with something,  _ anything  _ that has turned him on so much and so fast and aside from Jensen’s just general existence, he’s falling short. Seriously.

Thinking of Jensen doesn’t help his situation and he groans to no one but himself, turning up the radio so he has something to think about aside from how fucking horny he is. It’s difficult, because he can feel the precome sticking to the inside of his panties and consequently his leg, everything too hot and smushed together.

After nearly running a red light and getting honked at very loudly, Jared latches onto the gruesome memory of the time that Titan killed a rabbit and proudly dropped it at Jared’s feet on a walk one day, giving him his best “aren’t you proud of me Dad?” stare. It calms Jared just a  _ little  _ bit, enough that he can concentrate more fully on driving. He’d hate to lose himself to carelessness before Jensen ever got the chance to see him like this.

Jensen still doesn’t know, in spite of Jared trying his best to come up with some place to slip it into their Facetime conversation last night. It had been the first time Jared had seen his face since he left, and it had made Jared’s heart ache with missing him. Jensen had started to get emotional by the time they hung up, between the weight of importance on his shoulders and missing Jared like hell. He could be in Austin in five hours if he left right now, just in time for dinner and as much bodily contact as they could manage before Jared had to drive back for three hours of sleep and work in the morning.

As strong as the temptation is, he knows better than to screw himself over like that. Jensen will be home all in good time and until then, Jared has his new kink and a lot more porn to keep him company.

Titan is waiting by the door when he enters, sniffing the pink plastic bag holding the compression shorts he started out in and the rest of his purchases. Jared bends down to scratch him behind his ears and goes to the pantry to give him a chew, knowing full well that Titan will keep himself busy for a long while with it. He hurries to the bedroom, cock still raging hard. He strips his shirt off and sits down on the edge of the bed to pull his boots off, shimmying his jeans off the second he’s able to.

He stands up and admires himself in the mirror, cock prominent under the tight cling of his brand new boy cuts, a massive wet spot growing where he’s laying hard over to the right. Jared cups and rubs his palm over the head, moaning at the delicious friction it gives him. He pulls his shirt up to see how the panties look against his hips with nothing in the way, tugging them lower so that his pubic hair is peeking out over the top. They ride  _ low  _ on him, even without him tugging them down; Jared honestly can’t wait to wear them under his jeans to work, knowing anyone could see them if his work pants ends up sagging a little too much.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Jared rubs himself harder, thinking about how they would feel when he’s crawling around some outsize dump truck, pulling its engine apart while his cock is cupped and held by satin and silk. How hard his nipples would get, the bra he would have on getting sweaty and clingy throughout the day and rubbing against his body.

Right as he’s turning out to inspect his ass, his phone rings and Jared gasps, the uncomfortable feeling of guilt at getting caught flooding through him. He picks his phone up where he dropped it on the bed, sees Grayson’s name and photo on the caller ID, and makes sure to turn away from the mirror when he answers.

“Before you can so no, Becca’s out of town for a couple days, the boat is gassed up, and there’s whole cooler full of beer that I’m gonna need help drinkin’. You and Titan up for a little fishing?” Grayson makes the offer sound  _ incredibly  _ tempting, and it’s definitely been a while since Jared’s been down to the river. 

There’s also the not so small matter of his still very hard, very wet cock and the panties it’s currently trapped in. “I’m not going noodling again.”

“Naw, man, nothin’ like that. Got bait this time. What do you say?”

Jared takes his hand off his cock and swallows hard, figuring that the anticipation will just make his release all the sweeter when he finally gets to do it. “I’ll be ready in five minutes.”

“Good - I’m turnin’ onto your street now.”

Jared pulls on a pair of polyester, waterproof boat shorts and shoes, and trades his t-shirt out for one that he’s cut the sides out of. Grayson doesn’t tend to notice things like guy’s underwear, so Jared feels relatively safe leaving them on - and if anything, he can always blame it on the beer if he sees anything out of place.

Titan is already waiting for him by the door (with the chew still in his mouth) and wagging his tail excitedly, more than happy to spend the day with Dad and Uncle Grayson. Jared adjusts his finally diminishing boner, makes sure his panties aren’t showing, hooks on Titan’s leash, and strides out the door, sliding his Oakleys up his nose and flashing Grayson a “I’m definitely not wearing anything weird under my shorts” smile.

It might be a long afternoon, but on the whole, it probably  _ is  _ better to hang out with friends than spend the rest of the day jerking himself off into a silky, powder blue coma.

Right?

___

The sun is dipping below the horizon by the time Grayson drops Jared off at the end of his driveway, smiling and buzzed and  _ warm.  _ Titan is exhausted, and Jared goes ahead and walks him before heading inside, his mind already on one of the frozen pizzas he keeps for when he can’t be arsed to cook anything more complicated. Titan does what he needs to fast and then slips off to the laundry room and his doggy bed, asleep before the oven is even heated for his pizza.

His arousal has ebbed somewhat, curbed by the beer in his system and the sun having baked him fairly well. He’d taken off his shirt a couple hours in, earning himself a very nice tan that will probably turn into a burn before the weekend is over. He’d sent a couple pictures to Jensen, one perfectly innocent one and then another - with Grayson’s back turned - of him cupping his bulge, knowing damn well his boat shorts don’t leave much to the imagination.

Thinking about Jensen’s responding picture of his dress shirt unbuttoned and  _ just  _ pulled down to cover his crotch and otherwise naked legs gets Jared going again, and with a bottle of water in hand, goes to the living room and stretches out on the couch, slipping his hand into his shorts and going back through the racier pictures of Jensen he keeps saved for when he needs… inspiration.

He’d had a good enough time on the river to  _ almost  _ forget he was wearing panties, and the second his hand is in his shorts it comes flooding back to him, only the silky cling of them is now damp with sweat and river water. Jared lets out a long, slow breath and strokes his hardening cock inside them, his eyes still glued to his phone screen. One of his favorite photos is them at a ball the district had thrown for the police department and their families, and it shows them in their best bib and tucker, only Jared had spent that entire evening with a half chub; Jensen had worn his jockstrap under those tux pants, for no other reason than to tempt Jared into fucking him  _ hard  _ when they got home later that night.

It had worked  _ really  _ well, and Jensen’s face in the next picture tells Jared everything he wants to remember about that night.

Jared puts his phone down and slides his shorts off, leaving him in just his panties. He switches his hand to the outside and rubs like he was before Grayson came to pick him up, focusing down the head and moaning. He throws his left arm back and stretches while he strokes, aware of just how  _ musky  _ he is after being on the river all day. He turns his head and smells himself, deciding that he may as well indulge some in his own manly stink.

Precome is starting to seep through the material of his panties, and Jared finally gets his fill of teasing. He raises his legs up in the air and takes them off, bending his knees towards his chest and pulling his panties off of his feet before bringing them to his face.

The scent of his own body drives him absolutely  _ wild,  _ his toes curling in as he strokes his cock, inhaling deeply. Jensen wonders why Jared gets suck a fucking kick out of licking and burying his nose in his pits when he fucks him, well this is why. Some of the best sex they’ve had is right after Jared gets off of work, all greasy from crawling around in engines, his muscles sore from labor. It makes him so much more aware of his own body, and the sharp, soft contrast of the softness of the panties with his musk awakens a hot, powerful surge of arousal so deep within him he can honestly say he’s not felt it before.

He swipes his precome around the head of his cock, foreskin drawn down and back so he can rub his thumb over every hyper-sensitive nerve ending he has down there. He covers his face with his panties and slips his left hand down to cup and tug at his balls, loose from the heat and achingly full. Jared works them both with nothing more than precome to ease the friction, arching and thrusting up into his hand like Jensen was riding him. It’s the perfect overload of sensory stimulation, getting him hot and close a lot faster than normal. He doesn’t want it to end yet, wants to draw it out and make an absolute mess of himself.

Jared is so fucking horny that it’s going to end him if he doesn’t do something about it soon, but he can’t bring himself to just  _ end  _ it. That prolonged agony is what makes jerking off so, so worth it, and with his fucking dirty panties giving him something he didn’t know he needed up until now, it would be a fucking shame to not milk this for as long as he can.

He keeps his panties to his nose and looks down at his weeping cock, long and beer can thick, glans flared wide and purple with how he’s torturing himself. Jared takes his panties and wipes up more of his precome with them before putting them back on his face, working his thick shaft with both hands, slipping deeper into the sweet, deep hole of mindless pleasure he’s creating for himself.

The distant but sharp chime of the oven indicating it’s ready snaps him out of it, and without bothering to put his shorts back on Jared gets up, hard cock swinging as he walks to the kitchen and puts his dinner in the oven. He doesn’t leave right away, leaning against the counter and stroking his dick, the granite countertop cold against his ass. He still has his panties in hand, rubbing them up and down his shaft just for the sake of feeling how soft they are.

He spies the coconut oil sitting out, and without stopping to think too hard about it, unscrews the lid on the jar and swipes up a generous glob of it. Jared coats his cock, fucking his hand through the oily mess he makes of his palm, head thrown back and teeth sunk into his lip with how fucking  _ good  _ it feels. He puts the panties to his slick cock the second he feels like he’s coated enough, brings his left hand up to his nipple, and lets himself go.

Even with the oil, the slide of his cock through the silk isn’t  _ quite  _ easy enough, but it doesn’t fucking matter. The bite and catch of the materail against his overworked cock is more than enough, sharp flares of pain shooting through his body every time he pinches his nipple adding to his self-imposed torture. It’s too much, and now that he’s finally stopped holding himself back it doesn’t take long before his orgasm starts winding its way up from deep below his stomach, pulling him forward and in all at the same time. He frees the end of his cock from the panties and grits his teeth, keeping the material right against his frenulum as he strokes.

Jared’s first spurt hits the bar across from the oven with a loud splat, the rest of it coating the floor between his feet and the nearest bar stool. It’s an earth shattering, mind-wiping orgasm, like the ones he has after he’s been fucking Jensen for an hour solid. His legs shake with every pulse, sweating even more now than when he was on Grayson’s boat. He can hear Jensen now, stroking his hair and kissing his temple as he whispers  _ such a big fuckin’ load, Jay,  _ before finishing milking him dry.

Jared opens his eyes and looks down at the mess, his panties wrinkled and wet, his cock still dripping. He doesn’t move for a long while, coming down from his eye and half tempted to just leave his spunk on the floor.

Instead he uses the panties to clean up his mess as best he can and lets his post-orgasmic glow wash over him, finally accepting that he is indeed going to have to wash these - and himself - if he doesn’t want to ruin them.

Now all he has to do is see how Jensen reacts to them, and if Jared knows his husband, it’s going to be some of the best, messiest sex they’ve ever had.

He can’t fucking  _ wait. _


	2. Chapter 2

Jared can’t get his stomach out of worried knots.

He’s tried everything he knows, only  _ nothing  _ is working and he’s starting to feel like his anxiety might, for once, finally be getting the better of him. He’d worked today, put in a full ten hours (overtime is always worth it) and then gone to the gym, worked out for another two, come home, made dinner, and even after all that, he’s still got a lump in his gut that won’t go away.

Jensen had texted him this morning before he’d even left the house:  _ I’m coming home, Jay. _

Two days longer than he was supposed to have been in Austin.

Two more days that Jared’s had to miss him, swearing that the next time Jensen has to take off like this, he will find the time to go and spend at least part of his trip with him, even if it’s just sitting around a hotel room waiting for him. Austin’s got plenty to do, but it’s just not as fun  _ without  _ Jensen there. 

He’s got the Cowboys game on, and has managed to pay  _ some  _ attention to it. He’s finished washing all of his work clothes for the week, re-ironed Jensen’s dress shirts he’s slept with on his pillow (his scent never does quite leave them, soft leather and warm sunshine - and yeah, Jared has missed him that badly) and inspected himself in the new panties he got in the mail today. They’re a sexy, almost creamy white, hipster cut and perfectly clingy. Jared had taken them off after five minutes, wanting to save himself for Jensen’s arrival.

Jared legitimately fears for Jensen’s safety once he walks through the door, because Jared has every intention of  _ ravishing  _ him. He’s got all of his panties tucked safely away in his underwear drawer, wanting to keep it as much of a surprise as possible. The laundry he’s folding now all his, his normally very comfortable, more than adequate Saxx losing some of their glimmer next after having tried satin out. Not that they’re practical to wear every day, at all; he’d worn the boy shorts a couple days ago and wound up chafing like hell, and no matter how well fitted they are, his balls had kept slipping out of them. So no, they won’t do for work, but when he’s at home, yes, absolutely.

Wearing nothing but the panties and bras he’s bought around the house makes him feel indescribably naughty, knowing he  _ shouldn’t  _  - but he’s secure enough in his masculinity to let how sexy it makes him feel rule over any doubts as to whether or not what he’s doing is  _ socially acceptable _ : that ship sailed when Jensen was voted the first out, proud, gay assistant D.A. in one of the most solid red counties in Texas.

It’s had Jared in a conundrum for years now as to whether or not miracles actually exist, and he figures what Jensen has accomplished is about as close as he’s ever going to see in a lifetime.

Jared takes another sip of water and sets his last shirt aside, lingering for a few more seconds to watch the instant replay of the fumble the Cowboys just did. He clicks his teeth, scoops up his shirts, and heads for the bedroom.

Right as he finishes putting his things in the dresser and is heading back for the rest of it, he hears Titan bark excitedly and in a rush of paws that don’t quite grip the hardwood floors, rush for the door.

“Jensen?”

Jared runs and skids to a stop, nearly tripping over Titan as he opens the front door and lo, Jensen’s Silverado is beautifully, firmly parked behind Jared’s Sierra, the lights not even shutting off before Jared’s running down the driveway and colliding with his husband so hard that he knocks the wind out of himself.

“Fuck, Jay, baby, I’m fucking  _ home. _ ” Jensen’s squeezing Jared tight enough to cut off the circulation but it doesn’t fucking matter, and even less that Jared’s crying with relief. Jensen’s face is buried in his shoulder, both of them inhaling and molding each other around their bodies, Titan continually bumping their legs and trying his hardest to interject himself into their reunion.

Jared doesn’t let Jensen go, leaning him against the warm hood of his truck and cupping his face for the deepest, most meaningful kiss he can muster, their stubble scratching against each other and making desire burst inside Jared, letting his system flood with the taste of Jensen’s mouth.

“Missed you, Jen,” he whispers, kissing and kissing him until Jensen is laughing and sobbing with happiness, rubbing his cheek against Jared’s and hugging him even more tightly than before.

“Jared, I love you very, very much but you gotta let me go before I wet myself.”  Jensen reaches up and runs his fingers through Jared’s hair, looking at him like he’s the only thing he’ll ever want or need. “If you need to stand there and hold me while I go, baby, you can.”

Jared laughs, kissing Jensen’s forehead one more time before reluctantly letting him go. “Can I just watch instead?”

Jensen grabs his hand and pulls him towards the house, Jared in one hand and his suitcase in the other. “Jay, we can do anything you want.”

Jared does let him have his privacy while he relieves himself, mind racing as to  _ when  _ he should tell him, deciding that he’ll just let it happen organically. There’s no rush now that he’s home, and with tomorrow being Saturday, neither of them have any terribly pressing concerns.

Jensen comes out of the bathroom, right back into Jared’s waiting arms.

“Before you get away from me again…” Jared dips his head and seals their mouths together, only this time it’s all heat and painfully delayed want, amped up by Jensen pulling him backwards and letting the wall in combination with Jared’s strong arms support him while his mouth is thoroughly, properly reclaimed.

Jensen doesn’t miss how hard Jared’s gotten against his belly, and he doesn’t waste any time in gripping him through his gym shorts and stroking. “You really think I was gonna run back out the door with you in such a  _ clearly  _ distressed state?”

Jared growls and nips at Jensen’s lip as he reaches around and cups Jensen’s ass, spreading his hands and pulling them close together. “I was really hoping you would stay a while this time.”

“Oh don’t you worry, Jay, I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Jared crashes their mouths together again and moans, Jensen’s hand finally slipping up the leg of his shorts to stroke him, the angle weird but so, so good - just feeling Jensen’s hand on him again is enough and yet not nearly sufficient. Jared tugs him away from the wall and towards their bed, perfectly content to let Jensen land on top of him.

Jensen grinds his hips against Jared, his slacks leaving precious little to the imagination. “Feels like you got even thicker, Jay.” He licks a stripe up the side of Jared’s throat, tugging at his hair and pulling to get at the spot just below his ear.

“Not surprising - do you have any idea how many times I’ve jerked off in the last two weeks?”  Jared really should be giving his body a break but hell, Jensen’s finding his second, third, fourth, and fifth winds, his cock hard and leaking in his shorts. Jensen lets his hair go and slides his hand back down, grabbing as much of Jared’s cock as he can.

“Enough to clog a drain in an Austin hotel room?”

Christ, Jensen was in the same fucking boat and knowing that just makes Jared want him all the more. “Absence makes the dick get hornier, or something like that.”

Jensen laughs, and Jared has to kiss him again, flipping them to start working on unbuttoning Jensens’s shirt. “Gonna put that one on a cross stitch.” Jared kisses his neck and chest, paying attention to every newly exposed inch of skin. Jared’s mouth is watering to taste as much of his husband as he can, still trying to come up with a way to break the news to him.

“Stop teasin’, babe.” Jensen doesn’t sound like he’s fucking around, but Jared’s going to make his torment even better. He finishes undressing Jensen, licking his lips at his exposed body and stealing a taste of precome where it’s dripping from his cock.

“Don’t move.” Jared gets up and ditches his shorts and t-shirt. The bikini cut panties are in the dryer, along with the bra. Jensen gets a good eyeful of his naked backside as he leaves, knowing Jensen won’t follow unless asked.

His hands are shaking like crazy as he slides the panties up his legs, cock so fucking hard that they absolutely won’t contain him when he tucks himself into them. The bra isn’t much easier, and as he hooks it behind himself, doubt starts to creep into his mind. The panties? Jensen may not have trouble with. Those are very likely a guaranteed winner - but the bra is gonna be the dealbreaker.

Only one way to find out.

Jared smooths his hair back and takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders and letting the sexy, soft feel of the material rub against him, taking away his unease. He saunters towards the bedroom, stopping just short of the doorway and turning his head so that Jensen can hear him more clearly.

“Stretch out and close your eyes, Jensen - I have a surprise for you.”

He hears the squeak of the frame as Jensen gets into position, loud enough to drown out the fast staccato of his heartbeat in his ears. Jared trusts that his eyes are indeed closed, and steps into the room, moving on silent feet until he’s on the bed and straddling Jensen’s lower body. He takes Jensen’s hands and puts them on his his hips, then drags them up his body. Jared watches Jensen’s face as he tries to figure out exactly what it is he’s feeling against his skin; Jared bids him to open his eyes with a kiss.

“Jared, what…  _ oh. _ ”

Jared leans back, affording his husband a clearer view. He doesn’t take his eyes away from Jensen’s face, watching him run his fingers over the soft material. He doesn’t see any rejection or disgust - but fascination? Astonishment?

Definitely.

“Jared, holy shit, you look fucking  _ hot. _ ” Jensen’s fingers drift over his silk-trapped cock, rubbing over the huge wet spot his precome has made. “How long have you been uh… into this.”

“About as long as you’ve been gone, babe - I didn’t even know it until uh, I was watching porn and it was in a scene. Curiosity got the better of me, and… there’s more. A lot more.”

Jensen has to reach down and squeeze his cock, drinking in the sight of Jared, even more slowly this time. “How’s it feel, Jay?”

“Soft.” Jared brings Jensen’s hands up and rests them on his chest, letting him feel how well the bra cups his pecs. “Hot.” Jensen squeezes, and drags his palms over the nearly sheer fabric where his nipples are. “Incredible.”

Jensen ruts against him, lining his cock up with Jared’s through the fabric of his panties. “You said there was more?”

Jared leans down to capture his mouth in another hot, hard kiss, deciding that his fantasy of Jensen’s mouth on him through his panties will have to wait. “Yeah, Jen. Can’t wait to show every pair off for you, get you all hot for me.” He grinds his hips against Jensen’s, panting into his mouth and feeling his cock leak even more. “Fuckin’ love how hard you are for me.” 

Jensen feels hot enough to burn, and Jared tucks his legs under Jensen’s to get them even closer together. “You’re a wet goddamn dream, Jay, that fuckin’ rack all pushed up and your cock dressed in those.”  Jared’s no longer in the panties, his cock weeping slick, Jensen’s hand wrapped around the both of them. Jared puts his hand down between them to help, fucking Jensen’s mouth with his tongue.

“Gettin’ me close, Jared.” Jensen’s leaking all over himself, eyes constantly darting between Jared’s face and body, still not quite able to believe how Jared looks right now, apparently. Jared can’t blame him, right there on the edge with him. Jared growls and sinks his teeth into Jensen’s bottom lip, rutting harder, their hands and fingers soaked between them. He can feel his orgasm coming, fast and unstoppable, ready to paint his husband’s body.

“C’mon Jen, dirty my panties up for me, wanna feel it.” Jared’s shaking, two seconds away from blowing but Jensen has to first, needing to know that this is really, truly okay.

Jensen grits his teeth, coating their fingers with his copious load, and Jared falls right behind him, shooting up to Jensen’s chest and chanting swears against Jensen’s mouth, the last of his doubt drowned out by the way Jensen clings to him through the aftershocks. Jared sags against Jensen’s body, dripping with sweat and momentarily sated.

“You do know I’m not done with you, right?” Jensen presses soft kisses to Jared’s mouth, keeping the heat of desire stoked in Jared’s belly. “My fingers are a pretty shit substitute for your dick.”

“Wanna grab a bite and see if you like briefs as much as bikinis?”

Jensen groans, grabbing Jared’s face and licking into his mouth. “You want to kill me, don’t you?”

“Not yet, babe - but if you die by orgasm, I can’t say I’ll be disappointed.”

Jensen, for the record, can’t pick a winner out of Jared’s underwear, but that’s fine.

They’ve got more than enough time for him to come to a decision.

___

Jensen’s lap, after extensive testing, does indeed get more comfortable to lay on the longer he keeps his head on it.

The absolute shit game that UT-Austin is throwing is  _ almost  _ bearable to watch in this position, with Jensen’s fingers running idly through his hair and the last of the catfish filets from dinner last settling warmly in his stomach making a second round as lunch, he’s perfectly content to lie here and watch his favorite team get absolutely stomped by Baylor.

Jensen, of course, is quietly, smugly happy - Baylor was his alma mater, so any time they even make so much as a decent pass around UT-A, he chuckles in a way that Jared has long pretended not to notice. They agreed early on in their marriage that they are allowed to be upset about things that matter - and football is an untouched subject. Jared will get his revenge later, when he’s not so comfortable and halfway to dozing off anyway.

Halftime rolls around and Jensen leans down to kiss Jared’s forehead. “Think the clothes are done in the dryer.”

“Is that your subtle way of telling me it’s my turn to get them?”

“You’re a master of deduction, Jay.” Jensen kisses him again and Jared shoves him away playfully, deciding that it’s probably better he not end up napping this close to bedtime anyway.

Titan’s sleeping on his back next to the dryer, enjoying the warmth coming from the bottom. He cracks half an eye open at Jared, licks his chops, and then turns over so that his face is smushed against the warm metal. Jared rubs his belly with his bare foot as he unloads what mostly looks to be underwear into the basket. He holds a pair of Jensen’s boxers up to his cheek, rubbing the warmth cotton against his skin. He doesn’t indulge long, finishes unloading, rubs Titan behind the ears, and heads back to the living room.

“You can help,” Jared says, setting the basket down between them. Jensen feigns grumbling and sits up, grinning when he picks up a pair of Jared’s panties. “Still throwing me for a loop every time I see these in the wash, babe.”  He rubs them against his face, inhaling before folding them. Jared doesn’t miss how he tries to subtly adjust himself, letting the tension hang between them. 

“Says a lot about how comfortable we are with each other, doesn’t it?”

“How do you mean?”

“Most people try to steal underwear without the other person knowing about it - you just grab a hold of what you want, and well, take.” Jared doesn’t mind  _ that  _ much - but two months in and Jensen’s fascination has yet to falter. In fact, Jared only wears them when they fuck or around the house, and the bras he had bought don’t exactly fit too well anymore; chest and shoulder day has been paying off, and Jared can’t be bothered to get refitted. Besides, the panties have been  _ more  _ than doing their job. Jared’s gotten laid more in the last eight weeks than the last half a year, and he would already have described his sex life as exceptionally active.

They’re actually supposed to be giving each other a break today, between the bruises from Jared’s hands healing on Jensen’s hips and Jared’s knees aching from fucking his husband so hard - age hasn’t quite begun to slow them down, but he  _ does  _ take a little longer to recover than he used to.

“Could grab hold of you right now.” Jensen licks his teeth at him but keeps folding anyway, proving Jared’s point for the millionth time. Thing is, Jared could just as easily pull Jensen to him right now and kiss him right through the end of the game - especially if Baylor starts to magically do worse. It’s doubtful, but Jared can hope.

Jensen conspicuously keeps Jared’s panties on top of his pile, looking back and forth between them and Jared. He’s got this half turned on, half curious look on his face, one that Jared just doesn’t have the requisite brain power to try and unpack right now.

“I’m gonna grab a beer - want one?”

Jensen nods and stands up to snag a kiss on Jared’s way past him, murmuring for him to hurry back. Jared will put clothes away later - he’d much rather get back to cuddling with Jensen and letting him comfort him when UT-A, in all likelihood, loses.

There’s nothing left in the refrigerator in the kitchen, so Jared has to step out into the garage for two bottles. While he’s there he grabs a few more to bring back inside, carrying four in one hand. Being the good husband he is, he even uncaps both bottles and takes a sip out of his on the way to the living room.

He nearly drops both when he sees what Jensen’s doing, standing with his back turned to him and Jared’s boy shorts on his hips.

“Dude, these are  _ comfy. _ ”

Jared’s reponse dies on his tongue, his brain short circuited by the sight of Jensen’s ass being hugged by baby blue silk. “Uh…”

“Yeah, I was curious, so I decided why not now - they are a little big around the thighs though, skinny legged son of a bitch.” Jensen tugs down on the legs, and then saunters towards Jared, letting his loosely buttoned flannel fall back down so that half of the panties are concealed. “Think the crotch has been stretched some too.”

“Yeah, it’s a curse.” Jared’s still holding the beer, and Jensen accepts his with a slow, lingering kiss. “Though you don’t seem to have much to complain about when it comes to my dick.”

“Never had reason to - but I suppose they would have to make panties for guys with monster cocks, too.”

Jared blushes and sips his beer, waiting for Jensen to sit back down, apparently right at home in Jared’s panties. “I… I don’t have a  _ monster cock. _ ”

Jensen scoffs, moving the folded clothes to the coffee table and bidding Jared sit back down next to him. “Yeah, Jay, you do. You’re bigger than 97% of the population, I checked.”

“Why do you always seek to embarrass me?” Jared crosses his legs and snuggles up to Jensen’s side, the game finally back underway.

“Because, you’re cute when you blush and I’m really,  _ really  _ smug about the fact that my husband has a big fucking cock.” Jensen transfers his beer to his right hand and lays his hand on Jared’s thigh, his fingers cold and wet. “And then you had to go and dress it up in silk, which fuck me running, Jay, it’s so fucking  _ sexy. _ ”

“You’re the one wearing them right now.” Jared’s trying hard to pay attention to the game, but Jensen’s just… sitting there, looking irresistibly delicious. “And we’re supposed to be resting today.”

“What if I told you I want a pair or two for myself?”

Jared nearly chokes on his beer, coughing and sputtering - but he honestly shouldn’t be all  _ that  _ surprised at Jensen’s revelation. Jensen rubs his back until he gets control of himself again, even if it does take him a minute.

“You’re serious,” Jared says, hoping like  _ hell  _ this is a thing that they can share.

“Isn’t there something about shared kinks making a marriage even stronger?” Jensen puts his beer down and climbs into Jared’s lap, pushing him into the back of the couch. “Now  _ there’s  _ something to put on a cross stitch.” He starts to kiss Jared slow and sweet, the football game forgotten in the background. Jared melts into him, reaching around to feel Jensen’s silk-covered ass and alright, this is  _ really  _ fucking nice to be on the receiving end of for once. 

Jared breaks the kiss long enough to lean back and give Jensen access to the inside of his shorts, pulling his cock out and stroking slowly. “Just say the word and I’ll take you to Gloria as soon as I can.”

Jensen looks back at the t.v., then back to Jared, his eyes hooded with lust. “If Baylor wins, we go this evening. And I’ve never met Gloria, but I’m already jealous she got to see you in these first.”

“Firstly, she didn’t, and two,  _ of course Baylor is going to win. _ ” It’s a foregone conclusion, and Jared’s just going to have to deal with it.

“Then what the hell are we waiting for? Grab your keys, Jay, time’s wasting!” Jensen hops up, drains the rest of his beer, slides Jared’s panties off (stained with precome, of course) and starts towards the bedroom with his pile of laundry.

At the very least, Jensen’s enthusiasm  _ is  _ infectious.

___

Jared’s going to fucking die of a killer boner, he knows it.

The cause? Jensen fucking Padalecki.

Taking him to “Silk Sins” had been the best and worst thing to happen to him - not only had Jensen turned out to  _ know  _ Gloria (he had represented her son in a case last year and won) but had been  _ charming,  _ not in the least bit nervous that he was walking into a lingerie store and to buy men’s panties, knowing damn well his face was familiar. Jared had just hung back and watched Jensen get more and more excited, not at all nervous like he was his first time here. 

That part had been frustrating enough.

What’s going to kill him is the  _ kind  _ of panties Jensen had picked out.

Thongs.

G-strings.

Barely there bikinis.

Yeah, it’s an attempt at outright murder and Jensen fucking  _ knows  _ it is.

And then he’d proceeded to go and try every last one on without letting Jared see him in a single pair while they were in the store. And in contrast to Jared’s preferred baby blue, Jensen had picked reds, scarlets, all things designed for the express purpose of getting Jared very hot, very fast. Jensen had said nothing when he’d come out, just grinned at Jared like he was king of the fucking world and not in the least bit worried about his clearly aroused, frustrated state.

It was only as Jensen had been climbing up into the passenger side of his truck that Jared had gotten his first glimpse of one of Jensen’s choices; his jeans are riding low enough to show that shiny red flash of what has to be the skimpiest fucking thong Jared has ever seen. He can’t imagine it’s doing much to hold Jensen’s cock in place, but it doesn’t make a bit of difference to Jared, not when he’s so fucking hard he can barely think.

And of course Baylor had won, so Jensen is  _ extra  _ smug on the way back home, constantly shifting and adjusting himself and rifling through his bag of underwear noisily, staring at Jared and then back at whatever pair he’s holding like he’s performing very exact calculations that have nothing to do with math.

Jared’s glad he chose to wear regular underwear for their trip, or things would  _ truly  _ be unbearable right now.

“You look like you’re going to kill me when we get home, Jay.” Jensen finally stops messing around in his bag and puts it down, running his hand up and down Jared’s thigh. “Or is that a ‘I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow’ glare.” 

“You’re a fucking  _ tease,  _ Jensen, and you know it. First your team beats mine, then you steal  _ my  _ panties, and…” Jared has to shut his mouth really, really quickly, realizing just how ridiculous he sounds right now. “You - nothing. Just.  _ You. _ ”

“All of this? Your fault. Every bit of it. I can’t help you look so fucking good in lace that I want to eat you alive, babe. That’s entirely on you, and we’re all just going to have to live with it.”

Jensen’s head dips in and up, squeezing Jared’s cock through his jeans and making him jump so much that he bumps his head against the ceiling.

“Ow.” Jared rubs the back of his head, wondering at exactly what point he got to be such a horny idiot. Seriously.

_ It’s just underwear. _

Probably when he said “I do” to the ridiculously beautiful man now doing his level best to give him a handjob without actually getting him out of his pants.

“Easy, Jay, I’ll stop.” Jensen concedes that Jared’s having a rough enough time and takes his hand away, letting him concentrate on driving without  _ too  _ much more sexually frustrated squirming going on. Jared supposes he should be thankful - not that it helps his boner all that much, but Jensen does at least try to pretend he’s not wearing a thong.

It’s almost worse that Jared keeps reminding  _ himself  _ of it.

The second Jared’s got the truck parked, Jensen unbuckles, leans over, gives Jared a searing, blood-rushing-south kiss, and then bolts, taking advantage of Jared’s momentarily stunned state to rush ahead. Jared can’t fucking run with an erection this hard, and he just has to adjust and walk as best as he can.

It’s not like Jensen is hard to find once he’s inside, but Jared doesn’t give in right away. He goes to the clothes he folded earlier, still laying on the couch, strips down in the living room, and picks up the bikini cut panties. His cock isn’t going to stay in them when hard, so he tucks it up and to the right so that it’s sticking out against his hipbone, stops to run his fingers through his hair a couple times, and then heads for the bedroom.

Jensen hasn’t bothered to turn on any lights, instead letting his body glow in the low glow from the lamp at his side of the bed. He’s up on his knees, wearing nothing but his thong and a drop-dead sexy “come hither” look.

“Truce?” Jared says, throat dry at the sight of his husband’s body. “Or are going to argue over who looks better in underwear we have no business wearing?”

Jensen doesn’t respond right away, dragging his gaze up from Jared’s feet to where his cock is now in his right hand, half concealed by his panties. “Think play time should be over, don’t you?”

Jared hums his assent, crawling on his knees until he’s face to face with Jensen. “Can always pick it back up after I fuck you in that hot little thong, Jen.”

Jensen pulls him down to the bed with him, wrapping his legs around Jared’s waist and shoving his tongue in his mouth all at once. Jared shuts his brain off, deciding that they aren’t going to fucking remember whatever it was Jensen was going to throw at him beforehand. Jared would gladly trade not watching football forever for this, and Jensen would likely do the same.

“Can’t fuckin’ wait for you to fuck me, Jay.” Jensen sucks on Jared’s bottom lip, rutting insistently against Jared’s hips. “Can’t help but want it when you look so goddamn good in those.” Jensen’s voice is at that low, gravely pitch that makes white-hot desire flare in Jared’s belly, and with a growl he pulls Jensen out from under him and shoves him up the bed.

“Gonna eat you the fuck out, Jen.” Jared yanks aside the laughably flimsy material of Jensen’s thong and pushes his knees towards his chest. Jensen obliges by grabbing the backs of his legs and holding onto them tightly, giving Jared all of the access he wants.

They’re both vibrating with need, palpable in the way Jensen shivers every time Jared’s tongue opens him up a little further. It’s been a while since Jensen has shaved back here, his crack and hole covered in dark blonde fuzz; it catches against Jared’s scruff every time he dives back in, causing Jensen’s legs to end up wrapped around Jared’s head, trying his best to pull him in and fuse their bodies together.

Jensen gives him about ten minutes before he’s shoving the lube into Jared’s fingers and kisses him with such ferocity he knocks his teeth against Jared’s, the pain ringing in his skull as he coats his fingers and starts to work his husband open even further. Jensen doesn’t let his mouth go the whole time, and by the time Jared has worked in three fingers and has Jensen begging, he’s fairly certain that both pairs are now ruined.

Jared flips Jensen over onto his stomach and pulls him by his hips towards his cock, lubes up, and slides in without a moment of hesitation. He kisses the discomfort away, laving attention onto the space between his shoulder blades and grinding slow into Jensen’s ass, letting him get used to his girth.

Jensen picks his head up and twists around for a kiss, commanding “breed me” right as Jared fucks him with the first long, slow stroke.

“Yes.”

It’s brutal, cathartic, a final blowing away of the tension that’s managed to build between them all day. Jared decides that breaks are idiotic, and things like his husband tempting him in a thong are  _ way  _ more important. Jensen moans on his cock, fisting the sheets and crying out every time Jared hits his prostate, the sharp, loud slap of their bodies coming together echoing in their bedroom. Jared’s panties have ripped, shoved to the side so that he can fill Jensen’s ass up with his cock, fucking and fucking until he’s so fucking close to the edge that he’s going to fall for a long, long time.

“Fuck, Jay, I’m  _ close. _ ” Jensen’s managed to get his right hand under himself, stroking his cock in time with Jared’s hard thrusts, urging Jared on. Jared feels his orgasm rip up from the bottoms of his feet, bearing down hard as Jensen as he comes and comes and comes, curled over his body and holding on tight until Jensen collapses with Jared’s full weight on top of him, both of them panting and sweating so that their skin sticks together.

“You… you are not allowed to discover any more kinks without letting me know about them as soon as possible.” Jensen doesn’t seem to want to move out from under Jared’s body - which is just as well, because Jared  _ can’t  _ move right now.

“That’s fine - but I think I owe you a new pair.”

Jared doesn’t even want to begin to separate them to see the full extent of the damage they’ve done to them, not when he’s still rock hard and his aftershocks haven’t quite stopped yet. Jensen groans, arching his ass up against Jared and letting gravity pull him in a little deeper.

“You feel fucking  _ huge  _ today, by the way.” Jensen reaches for one of Jared’s left hand and pulls it to his mouth, kissing his wedding ring. “I still think your dick got bigger.”

Jared buries his face in Jensen’s neck and decides that until his pulse stops racing, Jensen will just have to deal with being cuddled like this. “ _ I  _ think you need to stop talking and enjoy the moment. You’re ruining my afterglow.”

“Does that afterglow include a shower soon?”

Considering that Jensen put himself in a thong, just for Jared’s enjoyment, he’s pretty sure that Jensen can ask for  _ anything  _ he wants.


End file.
